Week of Advice
by sheltie
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming up and Ash hasn't a clue on what to do. Advanceshipping.


**A Week of Advice**

**By: Sheltie**

_I don't own Pokémon at all_

Ash Ketchum was in a conundrum, not that he knew what that word meant. But right now he had more important issues to deal with than to look up a word though he might do so later. Valentine's Day was on a Friday and today was Sunday and Ash needed a present for his girlfriend, May. Yes, you heard right Ash and May are a couple. They reunited when May was asked to present the trophy for Sinnoh League Tournament Since she won the Jhoto Grand Festival. Little did she know that Ash would win.

"Oh man, what am I going to do?" Ash mumbled

Now he was back at home taking a break from traveling and his friends were with him to relax also. Before they go off on their next journey.

"I know, I'll ask Dawn, she spends a lot of time with May, she can help" Ash said to himself

He got up and wandered around town until he found the blue-haired girl, who would take to asking May many, many questions about her coordinating style. Thankfully May wasn't with her this time, which made things a lot easier.

"Dawn, I need your help" Ash said as he spotted his friend

Dawn was taking in the shopping that Pallet had to offer

"Sure Ash, what can I help you with?" Dawn asked brightly

Ash explained his dilemma to the young coordinator

"Oh that's easy Ash, take her to a romantic restaurant, she'll love that" Dawn said simply

"She will?" Ash asked dubiously

"Of course she will, every girl likes that kind of thing" Dawn said like it was an obvious fact

"You're sure?" Ash asked still not thinking that it was right

"Oh Ash, of course I am" Dawn said putting her hands on her hips

Ash sighed and filed away the suggestion

"So you have any suggestions?" he asked

Dawn tilted her head back in thought, which she took her sweet time in doing.

"Well from what I can see there are a few that look good" she said finally

"And?" Ash said

"Don't rush me!" Dawn shouted

Ash backed off some

"Good, now lets see there's **Magikarp Sushi**, **The Safari Zone Restaurant**, or **The Pallet Café**" Dawn said

"That's a lot of restaurants" Ash commented

"Oh Ash, they aren't, and besides it shouldn't be that hard to pick from" Dawn said like the problem was a walk in the park

Ash frowned

"Oh Ash, just take her to a romantic restaurant and you'll be set" Dawn said, "now which outfit do you like better?"

"Uh"

"Come on Ash, which one?" Dawn asked now in a bit of a demanding tone

Ash had no idea which one to pick as he didn't really care, but knew better than to say so

"That one" he said pointing to the outfit in Dawn's right hand

"Really, yeah, I think it's nice too" Dawn said though it more to herself

Ash shook his head and left Dawn to her shopping. He spent the rest of the day scoping out each restaurant that Dawn suggested. He debated on which to go to, but still had made no decision. This frustrated him, but decided to put it aside for now since he still had time.

--

**Monday**

Even though he got good advice from Dawn he didn't feel like it was right so he headed to one of his oldest friends. Misty was visiting Pallet town for two reasons. One, she wanted to hangout with Ash and two, so she could be with Tracey, her boyfriend. He found her fishing in a nearby river and humming some tune.

"Hey Mist" Ash said sitting down

"Ash, what are you doing here?" Misty asked looking up from her rod

"I need your advice on something" Ash said

"_You_ need _my_ advice" Misty said incredulously

Ash nodded

"I never thought I see the day where Ash Ketchum would come to me for advice" Misty said smirking

"Please Mist, I'm begging you here, I need your help" Ash said pleading a bit

"Fine, what do you need?" Misty asked as she gave her line a slight tug

Ash then explain his situation and what Dawn suggested

"Leave it to Dawn, the romantic" Misty muttered

"So, I shouldn't take her to a romantic restaurant?" Ash asked confused

"No, that's a good idea, but May isn't a total romantic like Dawn. You got to think of what she likes and go with that" Misty said

"That's it, that's your advice" Ash said incredulously

Misty nodded

Ash wanted to shout at her for not being helpful, but didn't want to feel her wrath right now

"Thanks Mist, I'll think about it" Ash said

"Sure no problem, now that's finished, how about you fish with me for a while" Misty said handing Ash a spare pole she had

Ash nodded happily

They fished the rest of the day and though they didn't catch anything, they did talk, which was nice since it gave them time to catch up. Ash felt better when he left because he knew Misty had good advice even he didn't listen to her a whole lot.

--

**Tuesday**

Ash still had no clue at what to do on Valentine's Day with May and just wandered with his mind trying to come up with something. He wished that this wasn't so hard. It was harder than any Pokémon battle he's ever been in. And he's been in a few tough ones.

"Hey Ashy boy, what are you doing here?" Gary asked

Ash looked up and found that he was wandering in Prof. Oak's backyard

"Hey Gary, I was just thinking" Ash said

"Thinking, I hope you didn't hurt yourself too much" Gary joked

"Ha-ha very funny Gary, you're a riot" Ash said rolling his eyes

"So what is the problem?" Gary asked seriously

Ash again explained his problem and the advice he got from Dawn and Misty

"Hmm, you were smart to got to Dawn and Misty first, but why are you still fretting over this?" Gary asked perplexed

"Because with all the advice I have gotten, I still have no idea what to do" Ash said sounding a bit frustrated

"This is your first Valentine's with her, right?" Gary asked

Ash nodded

"Then she won't expect you to do too much, I mean she is also your first girlfriend and she knows whatever you do it will be good" Gary said sagely

"How'd you get so smart?" Ash asked

"It's part my charm" Gary said smirking

"You wish" Ash said laughing

"Good luck, Ashy boy" Gary said and then left

Ash pondered on Gary's advice for a while as well as the advice he got from Misty and Dawn, but still he had no idea on what to do. He decided a day with his Pokémon was what he needed. He spent the rest of the day playing with them until he was worn out.

--

**Wednesday**

As was still trying to figure out his dilemma when he arrived in the kitchen and slumped down in a chair, exhausted.

"Hey Ash, what are you doing here, I thought you'd be planning your Valentine's with May" Brock said looking up

"That's the problem, I don't know what to do for May" Ash said

"I see, so you came to the love expert" Brock said proudly

Ash just blinked

"Well have no fear Ash, I know women like I know the back of my hand" Brock said

Ash groaned slightly

"Now what you should do first is give her chocolates since all women love chocolate, next take her to a fancy restaurant, one that has a violinist would be good, then a moonlight walk to top it off" Brock said

Ash thought it sounded like a cheesy date that was too cliché, but didn't tell Brock this. He did take a few points from it, but knew he had to do it his way. But how was the question.

"Thanks for the advice Brock" he said

"I'm not finished, you should also get her a bouquet of flowers, Rose preferably and also a gift too" Brock said

Ash thought this was better advice, but decided to stay away from roses since he knew May was sick of them since she always got them from Drew and still does at times. He had to go with a different flower and he also had to think of what gift to get her. Sadly, Brock left Ash with more problems than ones solved. He now had to find a gift for May and flowers for her too. The chocolates were easy though he didn't know if he wanted to do that. As for the restaurant idea he decided to go for it, but maybe one that wasn't as cheesy as Brock suggested.

The rest of the day Ash was out looking for gift ideas

--

**Thursday**

Ash was worn out and a bit annoyed since it was his last day until Valentine's Day and he had yet to get anything for May or even have any plans made.

"This is going to be a lousy Valentine's Day" Ash grumbled

"Why do you say that Ash?"

Ash jumped and found May looking at him

"May, don't do that to me, you nearly gave me a heart attack" Ash said clutching his chest

"Sorry, but you were in your own world that, and I tried calling you, but you never responded" May said

"Sorry May, but I've had a lot on my mind" Ash said

"You're worrying about Valentine's Day, aren't you?" May asked sitting next to her boyfriend

"Uh, no, I'm definitely not worried about Valentine's Day" Ash said quickly

May frowned, she knew too well, they've been friends for a long time and she can see through his charade.

"Ash, you don't to do anything special for me, I mean this our first Valentine's together" May said

"I know, but you went out with Drew before, and I feel like I have to do better than he did" Ash said with a sigh

May sighed, she didn't like to remember those times she had with Drew. Her time with the green-haired coordinator was a mixture of good moments and horrible, most of which were horrible. Her ex was very full of himself though he did help her some in her training she never felt the confidence she had when she trained with Ash. Sure Drew knew how to treat her to the most lavish restaurants and would shower her with gifts, but none of it matter because she felt no love or thought was in them.

"Ash, don't compare yourself to Drew, you're ten times better than him in every way" May said

"But he so much better at this than I am, I mean I never had a girlfriend until you" Ash said

May smiled gently

"Ash, it's not what you do that is important, it's the thought you put into it" she said

"But I want it to be special" Ash said

"It will be Ash, whatever you plan will be special because you did it" May said smiling

Ash sighed, he knew May meant well and decided to not let this stress him out like it has for the past few days. But he still had no idea what to do.

May smiled kissed Ash on the cheek and left him alone to think. She knew Ash would come up with something that would be great.

--

**Friday**

Ash smiled as he went through a final check list of things to make sure he had everything ready.

"Ash, May is here" his mom called

Ash grabbed the bouquet of flowers that he got for her and pocketed a box also

"Coming" Ash said

When Ash came down he had to do a double take. May was dressed in a red blouse and hip-hugging jeans. Though the outfit looked normal Ash thought she looked drop dead sexy.

"May, you look beautiful" Ash said

"Thanks Ash, are those for me?" May asked

Ash nodded and handed her over the bouquet of lilies and tulips.

"They look wonderful" May said as she sniffed the bouquet

Ash smiled then on a random thought he took a lily out of the bouquet and slipped it behind her ear. May smiled at Ash's impulsive act.

"Nice touch" May said

Ash blushed

"Well lets go, I can't wait to see what you have planned" May said

Ash nodded and held out his arm for May to take. He lead her to one of the restaurants Dawn suggested. But he chose it because it was practical and didn't have a strict dress code.

"This looks like a nice place" May commented

"Thanks, Dawn suggested" Ash said

"You asked Dawn for help" May said shocked

"I asked all my friends for help, I wanted to make this day special for you" Ash said

May smiled at all the thought Ash put into this, and even got their friends to help him out.

They had a pleasant meal where they talked about their adventures and some of their greatest moments. They talked about the battles they participate in and what their strategy was. After the meal Ash took May on a lovely walk and May found this particular path had lights strung along the path. She looked at Ash and he smiled at her. She knew that Ash did this for her and that made it special.

"I can't believe you did all this for me Ash" May said

"Wanted things to be special and I knew I didn't have the money to go all out, so did something I knew I could afford" Ash said

"It doesn't matter how much you spend Ash, it's the thought you put in it" May said

"I know, and the night isn't over yet" Ash said smiling

"What else do you have in store Ash Ketchum?" May asked

"Oh, a surprise or two" Ash said smirking

May smiled back

As led May to an fairly open field and she looked around to find more twinkle lights strung around and a portable stereo sitting on a stool.

"Ash, where's this surprise?" May asked

"It's here" Ash said then pressed a button and music began to play

"Can I have this dance?" he asked holding out his hand

May smiled and took Ash's hand

They danced for the rest of the night and May's only thought was, _this is the best Valentine's ever._

When the song ended Ash pulled out the box he had in his pocket and gave it to May. She looked at Ash with a confused look, but opened it. Her hand flew to her mouth as she saw a beautiful necklace. It was a pendant on a gold chain. She opened it and found a pictures of the two of them.

"Happy Valentine's Day, May" Ash said

May smiled

"Happy Valentine's Day, Ash" she said

**End**

**A/N: That's the end of this one I hope you guys like it. Please review and thanks for reading.**


End file.
